sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bobby Edner
| birth_place = Downey, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, singer, dancer, rapper | years_active = 1992–present | father = Robert Glen Edner | website = }} Robert Charles Edner (born October 5, 1988) is an American actor, singer, dancer, and rapper. He was a member of the boy band Varsity Fanclub. Career Edner's first credit was in 1997, as "Chip" in a straight-to-video Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen release. After bit parts on various television shows, he made his first film appearance in 1999's The Muse, in the role of "Boy at Sarah's House". His role in the film Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over earned him the nickname "Spy Kid" from fellow Varsity Fanclub members. Edner has also made numerous guest appearances on television shows, including Charmed, Judging Amy, 7th Heaven, and Veronica Mars. Edner has not had many roles since 2002; his most recent credit was a starring turn as Crystal Bernard's son in Welcome to Paradise, in 2007. He has also done some voice work, providing additional ADR in films, including Agent Cody Banks, Kangaroo Jack, and Monsters, Inc., and was the English-language voice of Final Fantasy XII character Vaan. Edner has also worked in commercials and is the brother of Ashley Edner. Edner is a former member of the Hollywood Knights celebrity basketball team, and the NBA Entertainment League (NBAE). Dancing and music career Edner's dancing landed him a featured role dancing like Michael Jackson in the music video for Alien Ant Farm's cover version of "Smooth Criminal"; he appeared in Jennifer Lopez's "Ain't It Funny", as well. Edner dueted with Alexa Vega on the song "Heart Drive" from the film Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over. He also co-wrote the song "Alone" with Ryan Cabrera. From 2008 to 2011, Edner was a member of the boy band Varsity Fanclub, whose members have included David Lei Brandt, Drew Ryan Scott, Jayk Purdy, TC Carter and Thomas Fiss. On April 30, 2011, and May 1, 2011, Edner posted a series of public messages on his Twitter profile publicly discussing conflicts with the band's new (and as yet unsigned manager), Philipp Hallenberger. Edner claimed that he was not informed of an April 2011 Varsity Fanclub photo shoot and that he was being "forced out" of the band by Hallenberger. Edner posted on April 30, 2011: "Trust me, this is not my decision and I will be fighting this. I want nothing more than to be in this group and have no intention to quit." Edner did not accompany Varsity Fanclub on their summer 2011 tour of Germany, has made no further appearances with them to date, and is no longer included in their promotional material. Awards and nominations |- | 1999 | Step by Step | Youth in Film Award for Best Guest Starring Performance in a TV Comedy Series | (5-way tie) |- | 2000 | Touched by an Angel | Young Artist Award for Best Guest Starring Performance in a TV Drama Series | |- | 2001 | The Trial of Old Drum | Young Artist Award for Best Leading Performance in a television film (Drama) | |- | 2002 | The Day the World Ended | Young Artist Award for Best Leading Performance in a television film (Comedy or Drama) | |- | 2002 | Charmed | Young Artist Award for Best Guest Starring Performance in a TV Drama Series | |- | 2003 | Do Over | Young Artist Award for Best Guest Starring Performance in a TV Comedy Series | |- | 2004 | Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over | Young Artist Award for Best Young Ensemble in a Feature Film (group award) | Discography Soundtracks * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) Song: "Heart Drive" performed with Alexa Vega Filmography Film and television work * Sing Along Songs: Pongo & Perdita (1996) as Himself * Late Last Night (1999) as The Stranger Danger Kid * The Muse (1999) as Boy at Sarah's House * The Trial of Old Drum (2000) as Charlie Burden Jr. * The Seventh Sense (2001) as Kylehttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt0433693/ * Dumb Luck (2001) as Kevin Hitchcock * The Penny Promise (2001) as Dustin Farnsworthy * The Day the World Ended (2001) as Ben Miller/McCann * Haunted Lighthouse (2003) as Edgar * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) as Francis * Welcome to Paradise (2006) as Hayden Laramie Television series guest-starring roles * You're Invited To Mary-Kate and Ashley's Christmas Party (1997) as Chip * Step By Step (1997) as Kid * Ellen (1998) as Kid * Saved by the Bell: The New Class (1998) as Little Zack * Baywatch (1998) as Tyler * Profiler (1998) as Ryan Andrews * Chicago Hope (1998) as Young Boy * Maggie Winters (1999) as Casey * ER (1999) as Zach * The Pretender (1999) as Ryan Wells * Seven Days (1999) as Vince Collins * Movie Stars (1999) as Marty Fineman * Touched by an Angel (1999) as Jimmy Avery * Martial Law (1999) as Zach Tyler * Then Came You (2000) as Young Aidan * Titus (2001) as Tommy * Charmed (2001) as Ari * Providence (2001) as Edward Joyce * MADtv (2001) as Michael * The Agency (2002) as Mark Steward * 7th Heaven (2002) as Frank * The Chronicle (2002) as Victor Clark * Philly (2002) as Benjamin Beck * The Division (2002) as Bar Mitzvah Student * JAG (2002) as Tommy Akers * Birds of Prey (2002) as 10-year-old 'Guy' * Judging Amy (2002) as Jesse Monk * Do Over (2002) as Larry Nachman * Who Knows the Band? (2002) as himself * Veronica Mars (2004) as Justin Smith (Meet John Smith, Season One, Episode Three) * The Middleman (2008) as Bobby * Switched at Birth (2012) as Avery Television commercials * Intel "Big to Small" (1995) * Good Humor Ice Cream (1995) * HoneyBaked Ham "War Room" (1997) * Puffs "Basketball" (1997) * Alaska Airlines "Good Lawn Boy" and "Future Employee" (1998) * Radio Shack "Where's Dad?" (1998) * Bissell "Black Hole" and "Lift Off" (1998) * Atlantic Gas "The Cook Out" (1998) * Mybasics.com "Guttermouths" (1999) * Buick "Fast Lane" (1999) * Kohl's "Back to School 99" (1999) * ERC II Titanium Driver (2001) * SBC Communications Ameritech (2002) * Sears "Winterizing" (2002) * Go-Gurt (Bounce) (2002) * Fruit Roll-Ups (2002) * Sylvan Learning Center (2002) * Backyard Sports (2002) * "Hey Arnold!: The Movie" Promotion (2002) * My Anti-Drug public service announcement (2003) * Home Depot (2003) * Go-Gurt "Missing A Beat" (2003) * State Farm Insurance "First Kiss" (2004) * Prego "Grampa" (2004) * Anti-Smoking public service announcement (2005) * KFC "Stop Everything" (2005) * Nintendo DS (2005) * Taco Bell "Bunch of Beef" (2008) * Taco Bell "It's All About the Roosevelts" (2009) * Petsmart (2009) * Axe (2010) * Dunkin' Donuts (2010) Voice work * Porco Rosso (1992) as additional voices (2005 Disney version) * Men in White (1998) as additional voices * Michael Jordan: An American Hero (1999) as additional voices * The Road to El Dorado (2000) as additional voices * Monsters, Inc. (2001) as Robot Kid * Death to Smoochy (2002) as additional voices (ADR) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) as additional voices * Samurai Jack (2002) as Tall Kid * Kangaroo Jack (2003) as additional voices (ADR) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) as additional voices (ADR) * Big Fish (2003) as additional voices (ADR) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) as additional voices * Pinocchio 3000 (2004) as Jake * Final Fantasy XII (2006) as Vaan * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) as Vaan * Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) as Vaan References External links * * Category:1988 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century American composers Category:Male actors from California Category:American dance musicians Category:American male film actors Category:American male child actors Category:American child singers Category:American male dancers Category:American male pop singers Category:American male singer-songwriters Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Downey, California Category:Rappers from California Category:Singers from California Category:Songwriters from California Category:American pop singers